The Last Fairy Ebhornia
by Suuki Araku
Summary: Bersama dua uke yang menggemaskan itu? Kenapa tidak Neji dan Shika saja sih? Setidaknya kan seme tak memakan seme lain./"Untuk keselamatan tubuhmu dari Uchiha"/"Kami jamin akan nekat melakukan..."/"Tou-san? Dimana Naruto?"/"...THREESOME BERSAMA NARU!". SasuNaru/NejiGaa/ShikaKiba. This is another of Suuki Araku's fict. RnR kawan.


The last fairy ebhornia- Uchiha's pheromone.

* * *

Bersama dua uke yang menggemaskan itu? Kenapa tidak Neji dan Shika saja sih? Setidaknya kan seme tak memakan seme lain./"Untuk keselamatan tubuhmu dari Uchiha"/"Kami jamin akan nekat melakukan..."/"Tou-san? Dimana Naruto?"/"...THREESOME BERSAMA NARU!"

* * *

Genre : Humor,Romance,horror,parody.

Deisclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto!

Rate : T

Warning : GaJe pasti, typo tentu, abal otomatis.

* * *

Konoha, negeri yang mempunyai kekuatan sihir terbesar dan diakui oleh negeri lain serta sebagian dari mereka lah yang ditunjuk untuk mengganti setiap musim diberbagai negeri dan untuk dunia manusia.

Kini giliran Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji dan Gaara dari Suna untuk mengganti musim Natsu (panas) berganti Aki (gugur). Itulah tugas mutlak yang ditetapkan bagi mereka yang ditunjuk. Mereka bisa dibilang penyihir -para lelaki tak ingin disebut peri tapi sesungguhnya mereka PERI- baru lumayan berbakat.

Sedang Peri tahun ini bertugas melatih para hewan untuk persiapan menjelang musim gugur. Bila waktu itu tiba suatu keajaiban akan datang yang sangat menguntungkan para peri dan penyihir.

Tetapi mereka yang ditunjuk harus waspada, usut punya usut ada penyihir yang sangat jahat dan ingin memusnahkan para peri.

.

* * *

.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk"

Masuklah pemuda bermasker berambut perak bermata sayu, tahun lalu dia lah yang ditunjuk untuk mengganti musim Haru berganti Natsu.

"Ada apa Kakashi?" Shinsei berkuncir dua itu meletakkan penanya dan menatap kearah Kakashi yang berdiri didepannya.

"Shinsei-sama, benar anda akan menugaskan mereka tahun ini ?"

"Benar. Apa kau keberatan?" Jari lentik yang semula memegang cangkir sake itu terlipat didepan paras nya.

Kakashi terdiam beberapa saat.

"Kau khawatir salah satu dari mereka akan -tewas?"

Kakashi menunduk, ia mengingat kejadian tahun lalu saat Obito terkena sihir jahat sang penyihir sewaktu memulai ritual. Seminggu setelah ia dirawat langsung ditangan sang Shinsei, Obito tak tertolong.

"Maafkan aku Kakashi"

Dia hanya menggeleng lemah. "Tidak Shinsei-sama. Ini bukanlah salah anda, akulah yang tak bisa menjaganya"

"..."

"Tapi...apa tak apa membiarkan mereka yang melakukannya? Lagipula masih ada peri yang lain yang lebih berbakat"

"Hmm kau tau? Kau dan Jiraiya lah yang mendidik Naruto, dan mereka juga hasil didikan klan terkuat yang ada. Percayalah, lagipula Naruto juga menyetujuinya"

Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya. "Tentu saja, dia kan bersama teman terdekatnya. Tapi mereka mempunyai kelemahan yang signifikan"

"Tapi mereka juga bisa saling melengkapi bukan?"

"Ah...itu"

senyuman secerah mentari terkembang.

"Percayalah"

.

* * *

.

"Huaaaahhh bosaaaaannn!" Pemuda berambut jabrik itu menguap lebar dan menyilakan kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala pirangnya. "Akkkkuuuu booosaan sekali!"

Sedangkan pemuda raven disebelahnya hanya melirik dari sudut ekor matanya. Sudah biasa. Entah ocehan keberapa kali yang telah ia dengar pagi ini.

"Suke~ aku bosan" serunya dengan nada manja serta tangan yang terangkul disisi kanan sang Uchiha.

"Bermainlah dengan Kiba sana" tanggapnya cuek dan hanya diberi dengusan sebal dari pemuda disebelahnya.

"Kiba bersama Gaara sedang mengecek persiapan, Oh ... ITU NEJI! Ahh~ tak asik! dia bersama Hinata" ujarnya lesu. "Shika membantu Sakura. Haaaah~ Suke~ ke taman yuk ?"

"Tidak. Aku menolak"

"Ke-kenapa?" Naruto memasang tampang melasnya, oh ayolah tidak mungkin kekasihnya ini bertahan.

Sasuke yang menyadari akting Naruto mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan sesuatu. Jangan lagi ia tertarik oleh pesona sapphire itu jika tak mau waktunya terkuras habis dengan keinginan tak berujung Naruto.

Sang Uchiha bungsu itu menghela napas. "Maaf Dobe, lain kali saja ya? Aku harus bertemu Aniki di Ujung Dunia"

"Kemana penjaga setianya yang urakan itu?" Naruto melepaskan rangkulan nya, berdiri tegap dan mempertajam penglihatannya, berharap menemukan sosok bodyguard CAKAR nya -calon kakak ipar-.

"Hei aku tau Rubah itu menjengkelkan, tapi dia kakakmu kan? Berhenti bicara aneh tentangnya, jika tak mau ramen mu berubah jadi apel"

"I know . Kau ada misi dengan Itachi-nii memang nya?".

Sasuke melirik sebentar dan kembali berjalan, mau tak mau Naruto harus mengikuti langkah si raven. "Tidak. Aniki hanya meminta bantuanku. Misiku nanti siang dengan Gaara dan Kiba"

Anak dari Minato ini menghentikan langkahnya. Gaara dan Kiba? Bersama dua uke yang menggemaskan itu? Kenapa tidak Neji dan Shika saja sih? Setidaknya kan seme tak memakan seme lain.

"Tenang saja. Aku milikmu. Lagipula Neji dan Shika tak akan rela aku merebut mereka bukan?" Seakan tau apa pikiran Naruto ia hanya tersenyum dan mengacak rambut pirang Naruto kasar, sedangkan sang empunya merengut sebal.

"Aku pegang ucapanmu. Awas jika kau berbohong!" Ancam Naruto dengan nada seserius mungkin dengan dibuat buat. Tak pelak itu membuat Sasuke mendengus geli.

Sementara Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan senyum simpul yang terpatri diwajahnya.

"Sebagai gantinya... Uhmm... Cium dong?" Naruto dalam mode kitsune tak akan ada yang bisa menolak, bahkan Ibiki yang terkenal angker pun bisa luluh. Untung dia bukan pedo seperti Ororo yang najis abis.

Pemuda raven ini hanya terkekeh geli mendengar permintaan kekasih bermata sapphirenya barusan. "Hahaha...kau manja sekali".

Cup~

.

* * *

.

It's time to NejiGaa moment.

"Gaara!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil pun menoleh dan mendapati sosok pria tegap tampan dan berambut panjan berlari kecil kearahnya. Rambutnya yang berayun bak ayunan TK ini simbol dari -katanya loh ya- jantannya seorang lelaki bagi klan Hyuuga. Miris memang filosofi Hyuuga.

"Hmm ada apa ?"

Neji hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Tidak. Aku hanya ... Ingin memberimu ini"

Gaara menautkan alisnya setelah menerima sesuatu dari Neji, untuk apa ini? Maksudnya untuk siapa ia harus menebaskan pedang ini?

"Umm Neji, ini untuk?"

Raut muka Neji langsung berubah serius, matanya bersilat tajam. Ia menepuk pundak Gaara yang lebih pendek darinya. Dengan angin berhembus, udara yang sejuk dan terpaan sinar matahari yang seakan hanya melingkupi mereka berdua. Neji dengan simbol kejantanan khas Hyuuga yang berayun rendah, ia melafalkan perkataan di luar nalar sang Sabaku.

"Untuk keselamatan tubuhmu dari Uchiha".

Kiba yang memang posisinya tak jauh dari Neji dan Gaara hanya bisa menutup rapat mulutnya, menahan tawa yang sedari tadi hampir meledak. Tak menyadari bahwa ada sosok yang sedang mendekat kearahnya.

"Kenapa kau memasang tampang seperti itu? Aku serius Gaara!"

"Iya iya"

Neji hanya tersenyum saat mendengar jawaban dari Gaara yang membuat hatinya lega. Memang membiarkan Gaara bersama seme seganas Uchiha tak bisa ditolerir. Insting semenya menajam setiap memikirkannya.

Gaara membolak-balikan pedang berukir bunga camelia di ujungnya, artistik meskipun tak dibuat dengan tangan. Pemuda manis ini meringis saat jari telunjuknya sedikit tergores padahal jarak antara jari dan ujung pedangnya masih sekitar lima centi, perlindungan maksimal. Tak ayal itu membuatnya mendecih pelan.

"Cih seme menyedihkan. Aku lebih suka disentuh oleh Sasuke ketimbang kau. Dia lebih kece menurutku"

Neji melebarkan matanya, demi gerobak batagor yang hilang di muka bumi Gaara bilang apa tadi? Sasuke lebih kece darinya? Ckckck katarak uke yang satu ini.

"Hei body ku lebih sexy, Lee memujiku".

Gaara mendecih. "Murahan, apa kau bangga di puji oleh uler keket ijo tak bertulang itu? aku sih mual" Gaara menatap penuh jijik.

"Naruto juga"

"Itu Kiba yang memaksa, dia risih melihatmu bertengger meliuk-liuk di depan cermin dan bertanya siapa yang paling seksi antara kau dan Sasuke tanpa henti".

Jeng jeng jeng... -sponsor lewat-

"Setelah sekian lama kita bersama, inikah balasan mu terhadapku?" Neji menyibakkan rambutnya kebelakang dengan penuh gairah dan slow motion, membuat Kiba yang menahan tawa semakin menahan sesuatu yang akan turun dari perutnya.

"Hei Puppy? Kau sedang apa?" Sapa Shikamaru yang ikutan jongkok dihadapan Kiba. Mensejajarkan tubuhnya.

Kiba yang kaget pun terjungkal kebelakang. "Shika! Kau mengagetkanku. Bantu aku!"

"Salahmu sendiri bersikap aneh. Kemarikan tanganmu, Puppy"

Puk puk puk

Kiba yang sudah berdiri atas bantuan Shikamaru, menepuk-nepuk debu yang tertinggal di celananya. Shika menahan tawa melihat model Kiba yang menepuk bajunya dengan ekspresi menggemaskan dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya kedepan.

"Kiba"

"Hmm? Tumben kau memanggilku Kiba?" Kiba menjawab tapi tak menoleh. Toh ekspresi Shika selalu sama. Lagipula mustahil Shika bersikap seperti Neji tadi.

"Bisa kau menjaga jarak dengan Uchiha nanti?"

.

* * *

.

"Hei Shika?" Neji membuka percakapan diantara mereka. Sudah sejam mereka berdiri di ujung dunia untuk mengantar Sasuke, Gaara dan Kiba. Sedangkan Naruto sudah kembali karena panggilan kakaknya.

"Apa?"

"Aku takut"

Shika melirik sebentar dan mengalihkan pandangannya lagi kedepan. "Kau pikir aku tidak". Neji pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan durasi waktu yang sama.

"Cih, aku bersumpah. Jika Uchiha itu berani menyentuh ujung bulu jari Gaara-"

"-Dan Kiba. Kami jamin akan nekat melakukan..."

"THREESOME BERSAMA NARU!"

.

* * *

.

Istana Shinsei

Tsunade mengangkat botol kaca ditangannya dengan bangga. Ini penemuan, ini rahasia dan ini limited edition.

"Ini ramuan untuk menangkal si-"

BRAK

Pintu istana yang megah terbanting sempurna dan menampilkan sosok orang tua bertubuh besar dan berambut putih dengan pria paruh baya berambut pirang dibelakangnya.

"Gawat! Tsunade! Penyihir itu mengirimkan sinyal pembantaian pada kita. Ia bilang mereka mempunyai sesuatu dari kita"

Tsunade menggebrak mejanya, matanya terbelalak tak percaya. "Apa maksudmu? Jiraiya? Minato?"

Dinginnya malam semakin membuat suasana semakin mencekam. Penyihir itu lagi? Mau apa sebenarnya ia mengganggu kaum peri? Apa yang diincarnya?

Cklek.

"Tou-san? Dimana Naruto?" Suara baritone itu mengejutkan mereka semua yang dalam mode tegang. Sontak semua mata tertuju pada pemuda dengan iris garang bertahta manik ruby itu.

Naruto? Bukankah dia dirumah?

"Kyuubi? Bukankah Naru dirumah bersamamu dan Kaa-san?" Selidik Minato.

Kyuubi menautkan alisnya. Atmosfer disini berbeda sekali. "Memang. Tapi Kaa-san pergi membeli ramen untuk kita sewaktu kau pulang nanti". Kyuubi berhenti sejenak.

"Lalu kau?"

"Aku? Aku pergi mengambil jubahku dirumah Keriput"

.

.

T.B.C

.

Apa chemistry pair disini terasa ? SasuNaru, ShikaKiba, NejiGaa dan ItaKyuu nya kerasa ?

Disini Suu gatau apakah Sasu, Neji, Gaara dan Shika yang terkesan cool dijadiin OOC. Bukan. Suu membuat imej mereka melembut. #plak/ sama aja OOC itu namanya.

Mind to review minna?


End file.
